hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Cafe: Nostalgia Detective
Synopsis Transcript Superman is staring at Detective Pikachu, who is sitting beside Batman. Superman: Bruce, I think I've been playing too much Pokemon Go. Batman: Interesting. Superman: Because right now it looks like there is a giant Pikachu sitting next to you wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat. Batman: While I do think you are playing WAY too much Pokemon, I'm happy to report you are not seeing things. Superman: Say what now? Batman: There is in fact a Pikachu sitting next to me in a Sherlock Holmes hat. Superman: (fangirling) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! That thing is real?! Batman: Yeah. Superman: A real-life Pikachu?! Batman: Yes it is. Superman: You're telling me I'm looking at a real Pikachu?! Batman: That's what I said. Pikachu: He's really excited. Batman: We call it fangirling. Superman: Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! This is so cool! (offers a handshake) Hello, Pikachu! I am so exciting to m-! I mean, it is so exciting to meet you! Pikachu: (shakes Supes' hand) *Pika Pika! Pikachu!* Batman: I know, right? Superman: Where did he come from? Batman: From Pokemon, duh. Superman: I know that! I mean, why do you have him? Is he yours? Did you catch him? Batman: No, he's not mine. He's just a detective for some reason. So I guess he came here because he wants advice from the greatest detective of all time. Pikachu: *Pikachu?* Batman: NO, NOT FROM COLUMBO! From me! You snarky fuzzball. Pikachu: *Pikaaaa...* Batman: Watch it. Pikachu: *Chuuuuuuu.* Superman: Hold on, wait a second! You can understand him? Batman: Well, of course I can. Because I'm Batman. Apparently, the only ones who can are me and that kid from Jurassic World. Pikachu: *Pika Pika.* Superman: What is he saying? Batman: Ah, just detective stuff. He also sounds exactly like Deadpool, which is really weird. Pikachu: What's so weird about sounding like Deadpool? Batman: Because Deadpool is nothing like Pikachu! That's why. Pikachu: Hey, Dork Knight, not all Pikachus are the same. Besides, *Pika Pika, Pikachu!* Superman just stares in confusion because he can't understand The Pokemon. Batman: Well, I guess you guys do sort of have that in common. So anyways, I'm just teaching him everything he needs to know about being an amazing detective. Pikachu: Right, amazing detective! Okay! Feed me, Pointy-Eared Man! Batman: Okay, First thing you need... is a super-awesome butler. Do you have a super-awesome butler? Pikachu: I have a super-awesome butt. It shoots all kinds of electricity. Batman: Do you have endless amounts of money? Pikachu: I'm worth about 15 Billion. Is that enough? Batman: It's a start. Do you have access to a utility belt? Pikachu: *Pika...* Batman: Well... We've apparently got a long way to go. Superman: A Detective Pikachu... I just can't believe this is how I'm meeting a real Pokemon for the first time. Batman: What do you mean? Superman: I don't know. I just thought it would have been with Ash and Misty or Team Rocket, certainly not as a detective. Batman: I think The Pokemon Origin Story has been pretty much established. Plus, I think a real-life version of that story would be met with extreme prejudice if it wasn't perfect. Superman: What, you think people would reject seeing live action versions of the original Pokemon cast?! Batman: I can't tell if you're being sarcastic. Superman: I'm serious! They're making everything into a movie now, why not this? I saw this live action trailer of The Lion King earlier and I thought it looked amazing! Pikachu: *PikaCHUUU!* Batman: He's right. That's not live action, dude. And second, I would argue it only looks amazing because you enjoyed the original so much. Superman: So? Batman: So powerful music is always powerful. Superman: I don't understand why that's bad. Batman: It means the music is doing the heavy lifting. You of all people should know what that's like. Superman: What, heavy lifting? Batman: No, powerful music in a trailer hyping up an otherwise average movie. Pikachu: *Pika Pika.* Batman: Hehehehehe. Superman: Oh, ha ha. Very funny. You don't know. Batman: I know making films on established characters is very delicate, so I think leaving the original alone and focusing on the obscure videogame title is actually pretty wise. Pikachu: *Pika Pi!* Batman: Exactly. This way, Pikachu gets to have a unique story while still having that precious nostalgia bait. Pikachu: And it's also a way to capitalize on Ryan Reynolds. Batman: That too. Superman: That's kind of sad. Why does nostalgia bait have to be a thing? Pikachu: (talking slowly) Because if you can make people remember something they loved when they were younger, they will get excited and want to watch it! Batman: Which means the studios will make a lot more money. The Pokemon gets it. You might be a great detective after all. Pikachu: *Pika Pika!* Superman: That seems like such a gimmick. Who falls for that? Batman: (after he drinks some coffee) Everyone. Superman: Well, not me! I'm not gonna fall for that! I only want to enjoy original stuff from now on. Deadpool: (carrying Fred Savage, singing to the tune of Circle of Life) ♪BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FRED SAVAGE! WATCH MY MOVIE, YOU GUYS!♪ Choir: ♪Deadpoooooooooooool! Princess Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide (Cess Bride!)!♪ Superman: HA! Hey, I know who that is! That's that guy from that movie I liked back in the day! That's awesome! I'm definitely gonna go see that! Batman: You see what I mean? Superman: (realising what he said) Oh yeah... Pikachu: *Pika Pi!* Super Cafe: Nostalgia Detective ♪BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOSTALGIA GONNA MAKE MONEEEEEY OFF YOUR CHILDHOOOOOOOOOD EHEEEEYA! Oh that's right! Cut to later. Deadpool is with Pikachu. Deadpool: I'm Deadpool. Pikachu: I'm Pikachu. Deadpool: I'm Deadpool. Pikachu: I'm Pikachu. Batman: I'M BATMAN! That's enough. I'm Batman. The end. Category:Episodes